1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a hollow form surface pattern structure that utilizes an arresting edge disposed around the recess of a pattern body that provides for the covering of the arresting edge by the faceplate material during the forming process, and a rib is formed to support and strengthen the faceplate to enable a higher strength faceplate of the hollow form surface on which the pattern is situated.
2) Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of conventional hollow form structures. These include tool boxes, tool mounting boards, and brief cases. Such hollow form structures are generally characterized as having a pair of surfaces with air in between them. Among the uses and functions of such paired surfaces, an attractive pattern is usually applied to the first-level faceplate situated at the outer section, with the patterns sometimes being alphanumeric characters, trademarks, or graphic designs, while the second-level faceplate situated in the inner section often has a recess of a certain contour that serves as an insertion space in the shape of tools, for example. Since the fabrication of such hollow forms frequently involves the utilization of a mold having a mold cavity that is the same shape as the exterior of object to be formed, and after the molten plastic tube material is suctioned into the said mold cavity, the plastic tube expands, clings to the mold cavity, and becomes shaped, therefore, the relief pattern on the first-level faceplate and the second-level faceplate must be of the same color, otherwise forming would not be possible and as such, the overall results lack interesting color characteristics; furthermore, since the pattern of the mold cavity and the hollow body as well the pattern details are formed during fabrication, the said hollow form can only be embellished with said pattern because another pattern cannot be figured on the same hollow form, which would require the fabrication of another mold and as such increase production costs.
The inventor the invention herein is the author of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/992,272 and the said application provides a hollow form with the pattern disposed on the faceplate and along the outline of the said pattern was a slanted side inclined at an appropriate angle towards the middle surface region in the bottom section of the pattern, with the slanted outline of the pattern mounted by being squeezed over the hollow form faceplate utilizing a technique wherein only the surface of the pattern was exposed. The said technique enabled the pattern reliefed on the hollow form first-level faceplate to be a color different from that of the first-level faceplate, while also allowing for a range of different pattern changes on the same hollow form component without having to fabricate new molds; however, due to the large difference in pattern dimensions and, furthermore, the capability of fashioning numerous pattern on the same faceplate, the patterns occupied a relatively large area on the faceplate and thereby reduced the strength of the said faceplate.